


{smile}

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: a series of unrelated, prompted short ficlets





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous → Phan cooking breakfast together? Early phan, like maybe the morning after they hook up for the first time
> 
> originally posted [here](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/160989004860/phan-cooking-breakfast-together-early-phan-like) on tumblr

Dan shivers with the cold of the morning, standing barefoot in Phil’s kitchen.

He wanted to make Phil breakfast in bed. He wanted to surprise Phil, to carry through the fantasies of being a perfect boyfriend.

Because he is now. He’s someone’s boyfriend again, he’s Phil’s boyfriend.

But Phil is an asshole who doesn’t do the shopping.

Dan takes in a breath and shouts, “Phil!”

Two minutes later Phil actually stumbles into the kitchen, roused from a solid sleep. He looks at Dan wide eyed, hand over his heart. “Dan! I thought someone was breaking into the house!”

Dan squints at him. “If someone were breaking in, you don’t think I’d shout more than your name?”

“I don’t know!” Phil manages to stop looking so panicked, just in time to look panicked again. “Wait, why were you shouting my name then?”

“Because you don’t have any fucking food here!” Dan laughs. “I wanted to make us breakfast, I’m starving.”

“Oh.” Phil’s face falls slightly. “Yeah, we were meant to do that last night.”

“You couldn’t have… mentioned that?”

Phil looks to the side, sheepish. “I got distracted.”

“Distracted-” Dan stops. He remembers being kissed, being crowded against the wall just to the side of the stairs. He remembers Phil’s hot breath on his neck and Phil’s hands on his back and Phil’s slightly desperate whispers of how glad he was that Dan was there. “You got horny, you mean.”

Phil’s face goes red. “That sounds bad when you put it like that.”

“It is bad, Phil.” But Dan can’t stop grinning, because Phil wanted him so badly he didn’t even care about food. That’s a lot, for Phil. “But you can take me somewhere for breakfast to make up for it.”

Phil grins. “That sounds fair.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous → Dan daring to hold Phil's hand in Florida outside
> 
> originally posted [here](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/160989254680/dan-daring-to-hold-phils-hand-in-florida-outside) on tumblr

Life is about taking risks.

They can afford to now. They have money in the bank. They have family that loves them, that supports them. They have each other, and a new home, and plans for the future.

They have happiness. They have security. They have confidence in each other, and their ability to endure.

They have plans.

Those plans involve a lot of things, but for right now:

“Hey,” Dan says softly. His shoulder bumps against Phil.

Phil looks back at him. His skin is a shade less pale than it usually is, pink right in his cheeks from just slightly too much sun and somehow still a smear of sun cream he didn’t rub in well enough. His hair is tousled from the wind, bits of fringe going everywhere. He looks like a beautiful mess, and he’s right here beside Dan, right where he belongs. “Hey,” he says.

Dan takes his hand.

“Dan-” Phil starts to say, then he stops. He looks around, and Dan can’t be cross with him for it. He wants to look himself. He will, soon. He’ll give in to the clawing paranoia that someone might see. They’ve trained themselves too well, and deprogramming the need to look both ways at every turn is harder than they anticipated.

Knowing what you want in theory and knowing what you need to do in practice, it turns out, are very different things.

Phil flexes his fingers and grips back tighter. This is more than a sweet gesture; it’s an exercise in letting go by holding on to each other.

A girl walks beside them, going in the opposite direction. Her eyes flicker over but Dan doesn’t see any sign of recognition.

The sun will be setting soon, anyway. That’s what they’re here for, to see the sunset. Once it’s dark they’ll both breathe a little easier.

“Phil.” Dan’s voice is quiet. “Not to break the romantic mood or anything, but why are your hands so sticky?”

“Oh.” Phil bites his lip. “Ice cream. Sorry.”

Dan sighs, then seems resigned to just tighten his grip. “The things I do for love.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous → unpacking while moving in to the new place
> 
> originally posted [here](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/160989684475/unpacking-while-moving-in-to-the-new-place) on tumblr

Each box feels like a trap waiting to snap with a vicious bite at something still a little raw in Dan’s mind.

Phil doesn’t get it, though he tries. He always tries; his victory in recent years is understanding that he might not ever understand, and learning how to help even when he doesn’t.

“You do the kitchen,” Phil says. “I’ll do the lounge.”

That does help. There’s something less personal about tongs and spatulas and flatware, but he there are still things that sneak up on him.

A plate with a chip he remembers crying over, remembers how helpless he felt when it fell from the table. How that whole day was a blur of things breaking, things he couldn’t fix, and it felt like a tangible reminder of how unsteady his grasp on everything in life was.

A coffee mug they fought viciously over, a gift from someone Dan thought had no place giving Phil gifts. It fear masquerading as jealousy, a bone deep fear that Phil would just open his eyes one day and see all these better people with better things to offer Phil.

A set of tall clear glasses, just one missing from the set. Dan remembers how his fingers bled the day he threw it across the room, moments before breaking down in tears.

Phil stands in the doorway to their new kitchen looking at Dan, who is still looking at the glass. He’s staring very hard and then he walks over and takes it from Dan’s hand, putting it back into the box. “Why don’t you just pack those up?” He says. “And we can go shopping for some new ones.”

The thing is -

The thing, Dan knows, is that Phil likes his familiar things. Phil associates comfort with things he’s had for years, things that look and feel like they are his. Phil wants every room he walks in to feel cozy and comfortable like home, because if Phil drops a glass then he just sweeps it up and goes on with his life, if someone gives Dan a present Phil just smiles happily as he looks on, if one glass in a set is missing Phil just says it has character and tries not to remember how it got broken in the first place.

What makes Phil upset, what crawls under his skin and makes him antsy is the idea of too much newness, too much that isn’t his, that doesn’t feel like him. It’s a dilemma they’ve spent half their relationship circling around - Dan’s desire to reinvent and Phil’s stubborn refusal to.

Dan puts the glass down and puts his arms around Phil. It’s a solid hug, chest to chest, faces tucked in close together. Phil is the best at hugging, the best at knowing just how tight to hold and when to let go.

“Yeah,” Dan says, taking in a shaky breath.

It’s not a fight. There is no win or lose. There is only meeting in the middle, with a downstairs lounge full of old things that Dan will probably never step foot in unless they’re filming, and a set of new glassware in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous → dnp are still attracted to each other's bodies and minds after all this time... some little moment capturing that? <3
> 
> originally posted [here](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/160997970600/dnp-are-still-attracted-to-each-others-bodies-and) on tumblr

Miami has been kind to them.

Perfect weather, perfect atmosphere, perfect company.

Dan can’t remember the last time he felt this loose. Something about the month of May has unraveled five years of tension wrapped tightly around his chest.

He can breathe again.

(And maybe it’s an impermanent kind of thing, maybe the tension will wind it’s way back soon. But just for this moment, he won’t think too hard about anything at all.)

*

He’s not drunk, but he’s halfway to it.

“I usually hate nightclubs,” he says, whispering in Phil’s ear. It’s easy, with the way he’s pressed so close all up and down Phil’s body.

The lights are low, the music is loud. They’re taking a calculated risk.

“Me too,” Phil says, leaning back into Dan. This was Martyn’s idea, and their concession to his patience with how little they have wanted to leave the Miami penthouse so far. He’s somewhere near the sound booth with Cornelia, living their best lives.

Dan only wants to do the same.

So he puts one arm around Phil, hand splaying wide and possessive against Phil’s stomach. He pushes and nudges at the material, two fingers slipping into a gap between buttons. It’s an electric feeling, the way Phil sucks in a breath and makes that noise deep in his throat and presses back into Dan a little harder.

He just wants to touch, just a little.

(Just a lot.)

(Maybe he’s drunk.)

*

The next morning, to set a scene:

Phil face down on the bed, face buried in the side of the pillow and one arm hanging off the bed. The duvet is on the floor, the lone sheet left on the bed just barely draped over his lower back.

His back is long and pale and dotted with freckles, and the cleft of his ass looks perfectly kissable. Dan did kiss it last night, and more. He wants to do it again. But first -

Dan takes a picture..

*

The Lester family game nights are legendary.

They’re a new experience for Dan.

It’s not that he and his family don’t do things together. His parents value bonding experiences, there are times they laugh together, things they enjoy doing together. But it’s like different dialects of the same language, almost imperceptible except at the very root of it.

And in truth if he were here with anyone but Phil, Dan would hate this. He would feel suffocated by the closeness. He would feel wary of these people who constantly ask him anxiety spiking things like how are you doing and what would you prefer and what do you think, then, Dan?

But Phil needs this, and Dan needs Phil, and acceptance morphed into appreciation long ago.

Dan will wholeheartedly embrace anything that makes Phil this happy, because this many years down the road and a wholehearted, unreserved smile from Phil is still the best thing that Dan’s ever seen in his life.

“Tell me you’re not turned on my board games,” Phil says, laughing when Dan pushes him onto the bed.

“Shut up,” Dan says, smiling into the kiss almost too wide for it to work. “I’m not. It’s just…”

He can’t find words to explain that it just makes him happy, that this just all feels good. It feels good, and he feels good, and he wants to share the goodness.

“I love you,” he finally says.

Phil smiles and reaches for his hands. They don’t hold hands often. But there are a lot of things they don’t do often that they’re remembering how to do.

Including, apparently, fuck like teenagers.

*

“You’re distracted,” Cornelia says.

She’s said a lot of things before that. Dan cannot tell you what they are, because she is wise and wonderful and completely correct.

“I am.” He is unapologetic, eyes still lingering somewhere to their left, where Phil is sprawled out on one of the sun loungers napping.

She laughs and shakes her head. “Ah, young love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous → Phils mom noticing the way Dan looks at her son (he looks at him like he is constant awe)
> 
> originally posted [here](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/161021867045/phils-mom-noticing-the-way-dan-looks-at-her-son) on tumblr

Kathryn wasn't always sure. 

It wasn't about Dan, of course. He's always been a sweet boy. But he was so young, and Phil was so young, and life is hard for -

For boys like them. 

But she looks at Dan standing in front of her, looking slightly distressed but mostly in control, and she realizes that somewhere along the line all the hesitation went away. 

"I don't even know how he did it," Dan is saying, while Kathryn digs through her bag of medical supplies for some pain reliever tablets. "It's like his legs just went out from under him. It's almost impressed, that lack of coordination." 

"You realize he got that from Mum, right?" Martyn says, standing behind her and squeezing her shoulders slightly. "So maybe watch how much you're slagging Phil off when you're talking to the source of those uncoordinated genes." 

"Oh, hush now," Kathryn says. "I am a picture of beauty and grace." 

"Me too," Phil contributes weakly, limping in. 

Dan turns instantly to him, the concern replaced by fond mocking, as though he can't appear too sincere to Phil himself. "Oh, wow, look who made it into the house without breaking any bones." 

"I hate you," Phil says, voice pitiful and pouty. 

Dan just rolls his eyes, then turns back to Kathryn. "I finally end up on one of these legendary Florida vacations and I'm going to spend the last half of it watching him for signs of a concussion." 

"Oh, he'll be fine," Kathryn says, waving her hand. "He's got a nice thick skull there, gets that from me as well. It's like God decided he'd make a deal with us, you know? You're going to fall a lot but you'll bounce."

Dan laughs so hard that there are almost tears in his eyes. "You do bounce!" He says to Phil, who just covers his face. "You completely bounce." 

"I hate you," Phil says again. "So much. I'm gonna take a nap now, please wait until I'm asleep to continue this verbal abuse so I don't have to hear it." 

"You can't sleep," Dan says. "What if-" 

"I do not have a concussion," Phil says, voice firm. "You aren't allowed to nag me about it."

Kathryn listens to them bicker with a suddenly full heart. She thinks about all the times she worried that Phil would end up hurt, that life would be too hard for Phil, that this way he was determined to pave would lead to a broken and miserable baby boy back on her doorstep. She remembers sitting in her bedroom alone crying because she knows the words people call boys like them, and she knows that Phil was always the softest, sweetest child. She worried people would appreciate him, that they wouldn't see him the way she sees him 

And maybe they don't, not all of them. She knows the world isn't a perfect place. But Dan sees him just that way, and maybe that's enough. 

She goes upstairs to put her medicine bag away, and when she comes back down they're on the sofa, Phil stretched out with his head in Dan's lap. She stands on the final landing step and watches them for a moment. She watches the way Dan strokes his fingers through Phil's hair, one hand occupied there and the other scrolling through his phone. She sees, too, the way he glances down at Phil's face every few seconds, smiling softly to himself. 

Yeah, she thinks to herself. Her boys will be just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous → Something with them at the pool?
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/161044876835/something-with-them-at-the-pool) on tumblr.

“I’m going to be a prune,” Dan says. “I’m going to be the happiest motherfucking prune to ever shrivel into nothingness. I’m going to live out my existence right here in this pool.”

Phil might actually believe him, if he didn’t know fully well that Dan will slip back into his shirt as soon as the rest of the family arrive back at the house from their day trip.

But until then he’ll just enjoy the view. Long boy, lots of skin. And yes, he does get to see that skin on a regular basis. But there’s something slightly more electric about kisses at the end of the day that smell like sun cream and fresh air, like holiday.

“Am I allowed to marry a prune?” Phil asks. “Has our society reach a point of enlightenment where man and food can be joined in union?”

“Start the revolution. Down with foodist attitudes.” Dan laughs. 

“I’ll have some badges made up when we get home. Maybe I’ll make a video!” 

“Oh, that’d go over well,” Dan says, dryly. “Though, wait, who said this prune even wants to be your husband? I’m not sure you can afford the lifestyle I have become accustomed to.”

Dan sniffs delicately.

Phil just grins, delighted with Dan, with everything. With life, right now. “I’ll make a new channel. I’ll get naked on it. That’ll get views.”

“AmazingPenis?” Dan suggests. “That’d get restricted, for sure. I’d subscribe though.”

“That’s all that counts,” Phil says.

They lapse into silence, Dan floating on the blow up alligator pool toy with both legs draped in the water over the sides, and Phil just appreciating the view.

He’d take a picture if his phone weren’t just out of reach. He’s too comfortable to move, drowsy and satisfied from a good lunch. So he’ll just have to remember this one: Dan with his hair damp and curling tightly, his cute little nipples, the freckles on his skin, the way the swim trunks he’s wearing dip down low and cut into the soft skin at his sides.

“Perv,” Dan says, catching him staring.

“Stop being so beautiful and I’ll stop looking,” Phil says back.

(The words echo loudly; it’s always strange to say things like that to Dan in places that they don’t call home. It’s a little reckless, a little dangerous.)

Dan gives him the most pleased version of the finger Phil has ever seen.

“Do you know what would make today even better?” Phil says suddenly, a distracting thought squirming it’s way into his mind.

“What?” Dan asks, at least mildly curious.

“That cake mum bought yesterday. There’s two slices left, I think.”

Dan turns onto his stomach and starts to paddle his way over to Phil’s side of the pool. The motion of his arms through the water and the shift of muscle in his back are momentarily more engaging than triple chocolate layer cake.

He stands at the edge of the water and holds out his hands to help Dan up, laughing when Dan shakes his hair dry like a dog. “Bad boy,” Phil says, grabbing at damp skin.

Dan play barks at him, then leans in for a kiss. It’s the soft, close-mouthed kind, a happy and undemanding gesture that neither wants nor needs to go anywhere deeper.

“I get the bigger piece,” Dan says, and gets a three second head start before Phil starts to chase him inside.


End file.
